Damned 25!
by Aimore
Summary: Tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa cinta akan menjadi sebuah kutukan yang mematikan. Untukku, jatuh cinta sama saja dengan bunuh diri./Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu? Entah sejak kapan, 25 menjadi angka sial untukku./ Kenapa? Aku hanya mencintaimu.. Tanpa meminta balas jasa./ Sekuel 25 is d'hell (recommended buat dibaca dulu). RnR please


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa cinta akan menjadi sebuah kutukan yang mematikan. Untukku, jatuh cinta sama saja dengan bunuh diri./Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu? Entah sejak kapan, 25 menjadi angka sial untukku./ Kenapa? Aku hanya mencintaimu.. Tanpa meminta balas jasa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Semester 2 Kelas 2 SMP**

Aku mengerjap dan lekas memicing curiga, kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Naruto?" aku tersenyum lemah melihat senyum cerianya. Tak kusangka dia datang.

"Apakah masih sakit, Sakura? Setelah mendengar kabar tentangmu, aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ini. Aku sangat khawatir padamu, kau tahu?" Naruto tampak serius dengan perkataannya. Aku dapat dengan jelas melihat raut kekhawatiran itu di matanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, _baka_."

_Baik, ya?Benarkah? Lalu kenapa terasa hampa? _

_Kau membuatku merasa berharga, Naruto. Andai saja kau adalah Sasuke, aku ingin sekali memelukmu._

_Ne, Sasuke.. Tidakkah kau peduli tentangku?_

"Sakura, apa yang kau pikirka– "

"Naruto.."

"Wow.. apa ini? Apakah kau merindukan kasih sayang atau apa, Sakura? Seperti bukan kau saja tiba-tiba memelukku begini."

Kupukul punggung Naruto untuk menghentikan ocehannya. Biarlah dia berpikir apapun. Sebentar saja, aku ingin seseorang untuk berbagi rasa.

.

**Semester 2 Kelas 3 SMP**

"K-K-Kissu."

"Oh."

Aku cukup kecewa dengan respons Sasuke. Jawabannya hanya sesingkat itu. Aku tidak bisa menerka apakah itu sebuah persetujuan atau penolakan. Atau mungkin... Itu seperti isyarat 'tidak usah minta macam-macam'. Begitukah?

Uh! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!

"Kita cari tempat yang sepi."

"A – apaaaa?"

Sasuke tergelak. Aku merengut. Dia selalu saja begitu. Bicara seenaknya. Membuatku kegeeran saja.

"Ayo.. "

Aku mengernyit ketika Sasuke menarik lenganku agar berdiri.

"Ke mana?"

"Katanya minta apa?"

Dan dapat kurasakan wajahku makin memerah. Panaaas!

_Eh? Jadi dia tadi tidak bercanda? _

"Nih..." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak itu padaku sesampainya di kelasnya.

Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat hingga gugup menerimanya. Aku tersenyum masam. "Tisu?"

"Bukankah kau minta ini?

Kali ini tawaku agak dipaksakan. "Ternyata kau diam-diam menyimpan ini, Sasuke?"

"Bukan punyaku, tapi Hinata. Kupikir tidak apa-apa jika mengambilnya beberapa kan? Lagipula dia selalu memberikan ini pada temna-teman." timpalnya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan wajah malas.

"Aaa, oke.. " aku mengusap mataku yang sedikit memanas dengan tisu. Rasanya campur aduk sekali. Tidak enak. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap sesantai itu setelah membuatku berharap banyak?

Oh! Benar! Ini salahku.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang.." kulangkahkan kaki lebih dulu menuju pintu. Namun tak terdengar suara Sasuke beranjak.

"Sasukeeee... Aku tidak menyukaimu!" Kulantangkan kalimat itu sebelum benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan cowok rese dengan tampang tanpa dosa itu.

'aku sungguh membencimu.'

Dan sebuah kesialan selanjutnya bagiku, karena ternyata aku melupakan tasku. "Argh! Sakura bodoh..." dengan langkah berat aku kembali ke kelas.

"Aa.. Sasuke.."

Dia bahkan tampan dengan posisi tidur seperti itu. Hanya berbantalkan lengan yang beralas meja.

Dengan langkah hati-hati kuambil tasku yang berada di kursi yang sebelumnya kududuki. Tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sesaat kupandangi lagi wajah tidur Sasuke. Tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang. "Ne, yang tadi itu bohong. Aku menyukaimu, sangat." bisikku pada diri sendiri.

"Oh..."

Aku menelan ludah. Tersenyum kaku lalu buru-buru pergi. "Pulanglah sebelum kelasnya dikunci." pesanku tanpa melihat ekspresinya lagi.

Uh! Bagaimana bisa aku melihat Sasuke sekarang? Meskipun sekilas, melihat seringaian tipisnya itu membuatku lupa untuk bernapas bahkan bergerak.

Ack! Aku pasti sudah gila.

.

_Sakura, ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan_

Aku mengernyit. Tak berselang lama kubalas pesan itu.

_Kau bisa ke rumahku_

Asal. Tentu saja aku hanya mengatakan hal yang percuma. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan menemuiku hanya untuk memberikan sesuatu dan – terlebih ini sudah malam.

_Aku ke sana sekarang_

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Sepertinya aku sudah cukup mengantuk hingga mataku –

_Tunggu aku_

Tanganku bergetar. Hey! Benarkah yang kubaca ini? Apa aku benar-benar mengantuk? Atau aku berhalusinasi? Sasuke akan ke sini? Menemuiku?

Kutengok jam di ponsel. Pukul sepuluh lewat. Hey! Dan sejak kapan aku belum tertidur di jam ini?

Selagi bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri kembali kudapati pesan darinya.

_Aku di depan rumahmu_

Di depan? Dia bercanda kan? Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumahku? Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku melemparkan ponsel ke ranjang dan buru-buru menemuinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tampak tak mempedulikan tampilanku yang berantakan. _Well_, setelan baju tidur bergambar Hello Kitty dan rambut yang tergerai acak-acakan.

Ia memberikan bingkisan. Aku menerimanya dengan senyum manis andalan. "Makasih..."

"Hn.." Sasuke lalu bersiap pergi dengan sepedanya. Aku menahannya. "Kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Iya. Sudah malam."

Gesturku kaku. Tapi dapat kupastikan Sasuke menangkap raut kecewaku.

"Lain kali kalau kau ke sini lagi aku akan tampil cantik."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak mau memberiku sesuatu juga?"

Telunjuknya menyentuh bagian itu. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Aku menatapnya bergantian antara mata dan pipi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera kudaratkan ciuman di pipinya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Sasuke menatapku dengan raut yang tak biasa. "Ada nyamuk di pipimu. Ckck.." lalu mendengus seraya menyiapkan sepedanya untuk kembali melaju. "Bye.."

Mataku mengikuti geraknya yang menjauh dengan sepeda dortrapnya itu.

"Bye-bye.." kueratkan genggamanku pada kantong pemberian Sasuke.

_Sakura bodoooooohh! Rasanya ingin meledak sekarang juga!_

_._

**Semester 1 Kelas 2 SMA**

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

Tak terdengar respons. Sosok di seberang telepon diam sejenak. Aku tahu pasti jawabannya.

Dia terkekeh. "Kau bisa melihatku kapanpun kau mau."

Omong kosong!

Lalu di layar ponselku mulai tampak sesuatu. Terlihat buku-buku yang tertata rapi di lemari, meja yang di atasnya terdapat secangkir kopi dan juga topi. Aku mengingatnya, topi kesayangan cowok rese itu.

"Kau. Wajahmu yang ingin kulihat. Bukan benda-benda mati itu." Aku menggerutu pelan. Gerakku menjadi lemas untuk kemudian mematikan kameraku. Aku tidak pernah suka ketika melakukan _videocall _tetapi lawan bicaraku tak muncul di layar. Membuatku tampak konyol.

"Hehe.."

Kudengar lagi kekehannya.

"Kau kan tahu ponselku tidak ada kamera depannya."

"Kau bisa menghadapkan kamera belakangnya ke wajahmu." Aku sedikit menggeram.

Dia diam untuk beberapa waktu. "Kalau itu.. Aku tidak bisa. Rasanya aneh. Kau kan tahu aku antikamera."

"Oke cukup. Begini saja tidak apa." aku mengalihkan panggilan ke mode suara.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku tersenyum simpul.

_Tidak apa. Begini saja tidak apa-apa._

"Aku suka mendengar suaramu. "

_Tetap saja aku tidak bisa kesal dengannya. _

"Ne, Sasuke... Tidak bisakah kita bertemu sesekali?"

"Maaf Sakura. Untuk sekarang tidak bisa."

Aku tertawa kecil. Dadaku sedikit tercubit. "Kapan kau akan bisa?" Aku mendengar tawanya. "Well, Emm.. Ne, Sasuke.."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih ingat janji itu?" Aku membaringkan tubuh. Lalu memeluk boneka beruang pink besar pemberian paman, Biggy Bil namanya.

Aku tidak langsung mendengar suaranya.

"Janji apa?"

Kueratkan pelukanku pada Biggy Bil, dan sedikit membenamkan wajah pada bulunya yang lembut. "Orang yang berkata mudah lupa dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi orang yang mendengarkan tidak."

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Aku mengaktifkan kamera. Tersenyum, dan tampak di layar ponselku sendiri. "Aku tidak kesal. Kau melihatnya kan?" Kulebarkan lagi senyumku.

Sasuke tertawa kecil di sana. "Senyum macam apa itu? Tidak tulus sekali."

Kumatikan lagi kameraku. "Tetap saja aku tidak bisa kesal padamu."

"Kenapa kau harus kesal?"

Kuembuskan napas dengan kasar lalu berdecak. "Hola, Sasuke-kun yang tampan... Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, 25 itu?" kugigit bibirku sendiri saking tidak bisanya menahan kesal.

Suara tawa ringannya kembali terdengar. Sedikit banyak aku merasa nyaman. Suaranya masih saja sanggup menghipnotisku. Aku suka. Namun, terasa agak sesak di dada.

"Ada apa dengan 25?"

Aku berguling-guling di kasur seraya memegangi kepala. "Bagus. Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mendesis. Sasuke pasti tengah tersenyum menang sekarang karena berhasil menguji kesabaranku. Pada akhirnya selalu aku yang melakukan repetisi. Membosankan. Aku benci harus mengatakan sesuatu lebih dari sekali. "Tidak. Kalau aku pemarah kau akan mencari cewek lain yang lemah lembut pengertian dan penyabar kan?" Tapi kalimat itu terus-menerus kuucapkan ketika Sasuke membuatku kesal.

"Mungkin..." Dan jawaban Sasuke selalu santai. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Namun di sisi lain, aku senang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Aku melirik jam beker di atas nakas. Sudah jam sepuluh lebih.

"Belum. Ne, apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Sasuke tergelak. "Aku tidak akan membuat panggilan ini jika itu menggangguku."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Di detik berikutnya wajahku mulai berseri-seri. "Oke. Kita lanjutkan sampai besok."

"Haha.. Bateraiku sudah _low_. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuunn..." telapak kakiku menendang tembok ungu kamarku lumayan keras. Dia selalu saja berhasil melunturkan kilauan wajah cerahku.

"Oke. Semoga mimpi buruk. Bye." Segera kuputuskan panggilan sebelum mendengar jawabannya lagi. Aku sudah telanjur kesal. Ya, sebut saja pura-pura kesal. Argh! Apapun itu.

_**Tingtong**_

Aku membuka _chat_ yang masuk.

_Mimpi indah __22.23_

Dan wajahku sukses memerah melihat stiker yang Sasuke kirim.

_K-K-Kissu? Yang benar saja!_

Dengan jantung yang serasa melompat-lompat lekas kubalas _chat_nya.

_22.24__Baka!_

_22.24__ Goodnight_

Aku melemparkan ponselku pada Biggy Bil, teman tidurku itu. Tubuhku kugerakkan pelan. Miring, menghadap Biggy Bil di ranjang sebelah kiri. Sudah malam. Benar, aku harus tidur.

Seketika setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kiriku.

_Ah! Aku benar-benar merindukannya. _

Jika diingat-ingat sudah tiga bulan lebih sejak pertemuan terakhir kami.

_Apa kau tak merindukanku? Ne, Sasuke.. Apa kau tak ingin melihatku?_

**.**

**Semester 1 Kelas 3 SMA**

"Andai saja ada keajaiban." aku berujar lemas. Dalam sudut hati ada sebuah harapan, namun sesaat saja aku tersentak kesadaran. Ini bukan hal baik untuk menaruh harapan tentangnya.

Ino menyahuti, "jangan mimpi kau ah. Nanti ujung-ujungnya sakit lagi loh."

"Haha.. Benar juga." aku menertawai diri sendiri. Seolah merasa menjadi seorang gadis yang patut dikasihani karena hal itu.

"Hah." Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mendesah, mengurangi sesak di dada.

"Busnya sudah datang, ayo!" Ino menarikku agar berdiri. Aku mengikutinya dengan langkah kaku.

_Sret_

Pintu bus kembali tertutup.

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

Aku meneguk ludah susah payah. Perutku mual seketika. Sebentar saja kami saling bertatapan. Dan sosok itu lekas mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong.

_Baka!_

Sudah terbiasa begini bagiku. Aku merutuki diriku yang sempat terbawa perasaan.

Berada dalam satu bus, tetapi dengan tempat duduk yang berlainan. Entah sejak kapan kami mulai bertingkah demikian. Entah sejak kapan aku dan Sasuke terasa benar-benar jauh. Aku tahu, Sasuke tak mengharapkan apapun denganku. Tapi aku tidak. Setidaknya aku ingin dia berada di kursi yang sama denganku.

_Sreg_

"Hai Sakura,"

"Eh.. hai."

Seorang cowok baru saja naik lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku yang masih kosong.

S_eharusnya kau yang duduk di sini Sasuke. Kenapa? apa kau malu di dekatku?_

"Kau baru pulang ya? memangnya ada kegiatan apa?" tanyanya tanpa memudarkan senyum cerahnya itu.

Aku mendongak, memandang cowok perusak _mood_ yang mengajakku bicara itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Oh ya, katanya hari ini ada yang mau ke sekolahku ya? Tapi kok tidak tampak mukanya." sindirku sedikit sinis.

Si kuning baka itu memiringkan kepala lalu menepuk jidatnya. "Ah Itu. Asal kau tahu saja Sakura. Aku sudah ke sana. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengelilingi sekolahmu. Tapi dia tidak ada. Dan setelah kuhubungi ternyata dia sudah pulang. Jadi ya.. Beginilah."

Aku terkikik. Naruto mendelik. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi tadi kau bilang kau keliling sekolah? naik apa? lagian kok bisa-bisanya kamu dengan gigihnya bolak-balik gitu?"

Naruto mencibir, "Ish.. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Demi cinta aku akan melakukan apapun. Kalau bolak-balik Tokyo-Kyoto mah belum seberapa. Kecil." ujarnya seraya menjentikkan jari.

Mendadak kepulan sesak menguar dalam dada. Aku mengangkat kepala. Berusaha menahan air yang tengah menggantung di pelupuk mata. Hey! Ada apa denganku? Mendadak saja terasa begitu sesak.

_Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa sepert Naruto, apa dia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku? Lantas apa? Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan selama ini?_

"Sakura, kenapa diam?" kurasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku. Raut Naruto tampak heran. "Kau masih belum menyerah?"

Aku nyengir. Sedikitnya aku tahu maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Mataku mengerling sosok itu sesaat. "Tidak akan."

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian menfokuskan pandangannya ke depan dan tidak lagi membuka pembicaraan.

Manik hijauku kembali beredar ke tempat di mana orang itu berada. Sulit sekali untuk mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

_Sasuke.._

Terlihat Sasuke hanya diam memandangi sudut jalanan yang dilewati bus. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapanku yang mengarah padanya. Atau dia mungkin tak menyadarinya.

"Kalau aku jadi Sasuke, aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu selama itu."

Aku menoleh. Naruto memandangku lekat. Ia berbicara serius. Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Pada kenyataannya kau bukanlah Sasuke." balasku. Senyumku masih mengembang, namun pudar di menit berlalunya ucapanku.

"_Baka_!"

Aku tergelak. Naruto selalu menjitakku jika tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapanku.

Rasa itu muncul lagi. Seperti seketika saja ruang bernapasku menyempit. Tidak enak. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Aku sedikit melenguh.

Lalu aku kembali terpikir akan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku perempuan. Naluriku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama orang yang kusuka.

Aku ingin Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, sedikit memanjakanku. Aku menginginkan hal itu bisa kualami. Rasanya cukup menyedihkan. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi setelah saatnya tiba untukku mengalaminya, aku justru terbebani dengan hal itu. Jatuh cinta sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Bagaimana aku harus menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi? Berapa tahun yang harus kulewati untuk mendapatkan sebuah kepastian?

Ini sulit bagiku karena bahkan aku tak bisa berpaling sedikit pun. Kendati aku terkadang membencinya, membenci perasaan ini, aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya.

Dan kini aku merasa bahwa Sasuke tak dapat lagi kujangkau. Setiap mataku menatap punggung itu, seolah punggungnya sudah tampak terlampau jauh. Aku tak bisa melihatnya. Tak dapat mencapainya.

_Ne, lagipula.. Apa Sasuke masih mengingat janjinya itu?_

.

**Semester 2 Kelas 3 SMA**

Hari ini adalah keajaiban. Satu dari puluhan hari di mana aku tak pernah bisa menemukannya. Namun aku tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Ne, Sasuke.. Apakah selama ini kau hanya bagian dari mimpi indahku saja? Atau mungkin saat ini aku tengah mengalami mimpi buruk?

Apa aku terlalu meminta banyak padamu? Apa aku begitu memuakkan untukmu? Kenapa kau harus mengatakan kalimat perpisahan itu? Seingatku kita baik-baik saja, seperti biasa. Aku yang banyak berbicara, dan kau yang menanggapiku seperlunya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah? Bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai keputusanmu, tapi.. Sesulit itukah untuk menjelaskannya? Kenapa? Apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai kau tega membuang muka?

"_Haa, aku tidak dengar apapun." telapak tanganku menutupi wajah. Menyembunyikan aliran deras yang membasahinya._

"_Hm.. Maaf, sepertinya aku sedang berkhayal yang tidak-tidak." kutegarkan suaraku yang bergetar. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terbawa perasaan. Kendati pada kenyataannya air mataku tak bisa kucegah keluar._

_Samar-samar dapat kudengar dia mendesah. _

"_Jika itu memang takdir, suatu saat kita pasti akan kembali berjumpa."_

_Takdir ya?_

_Kuatur napasku dengan tenang, mencoba meringankan sedikit sesak yang merambat. "Ne, Sasuke.. Mau mendengar permintaan egoisku?"_

"_Hm?" _

_Sesaat tidak ada lagi suara hingga satu menit berikutnya._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menyukaiku. Hanya saja, jika kau memang harus melakukan hal ini... Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk tetap di dekatmu?" _

_Aku hanya tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Kenapa kau menginginkanku berhenti mempedulikanmu? Kenapa kau tak memberiku alasan untuk melakukan itu? Kenapa kau harus memperjelas jarak kita yang makin jauh?_

"_Sakura.."_

"_Oh! Aku mengerti. Haha.. Kenapa suaramu seolah merasa bersalah begitu? Bukankah sejak awal memang kita tidak pernah ada apa-apa? Aku bisa mengerti, Sasuke. Lagipula kau juga sudah dewasa. Pasti menyebalkan ya, jika terus-menerus berhubungan dengan orang sepertiku... Uhm, sudah malam. Kututup dulu ya. Kau pun harus istirahat. Good night."_

"Sasuke.."

"Sakura.."

Dengan embusan napas panjang kukeluarkan suara tanpa beban. "Hai Sasuke.. Kau sedang belanja?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Sebenarnya Cuma lihat-lihat aja sih."

"Hah? Dasar aneh. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lihat di minimarket, jangan bilang cewek kasir itu? Ya... Cukup cantik juga."

"Kenapa kau jadi cemburu begitu, hm?"

Aku refleks mendelik pada Sasuke. "Y – ya dalam mimpimu aja. Bye.." dengan langkah cepat aku lekas menjauh dari Sasuke.

Ya, dalam mimpi. Aku berharap rasa sesak ini, ngilu ini, perih ini, hanya ada dalam mimpi. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika begitu?

Ne, Sasuke... rasanya seperti baru kemarin terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaramu. Terakhir kalinya kau menghubungiku. Dan setelah kupikir, itu bukan hal yang baik untuk bersedih atas dirimu.

Kau menyukai perempuan yang tidak cengeng kan?

Kendati kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Meski kau melupakan janji 25 mu, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak berubah. Bahkan setelah satu tahun kita berpisah.

Ne, Sasuke? Apa sekarang kau bahagia?

Aa, kuharap kau bahagia. Karena sekarang pun aku sudah bahagia, dengan hanya memikirkan bahwa kau bahagia.

_Dear Sasuke, aku masih menyukaimu. Apakah itu buruk jika aku masih mengharapkanmu di usia 25?_


End file.
